As screens of electronic devices become larger, the electronic devices themselves become heavier. Conventional electronic devices have only one underpowered vibration component, providing the user with only a weak vibration sensation, if any. Weak or non-existent vibration caused by the increased weight of electronic devices has become an urgent problem.